Less Than Three
by Haven Of Wonders
Summary: The guardians are going to high school! That's a challenge in and of itself. But what happens when they are joined by six transfer students from the United States? Hilarity and disaster ensue.


**Hello! This is my first story here, but I've read about a million of them. I hope you like it!**

I'm just going to go ahead and say it: Japan is weird. Very weird. But then I guess the U.S. seems weird to Japanese people. Actually, I shouldn't be complaining. I should be happy to be an exchange student, and I am. Japan is just… different.

I should explain. My name is Sophie Green. I'm 14 years old and attended Independence High School up until a few months ago, when a transfer program called for 3 boys and 3 girls from our school to exchange to Seiyo Academy in Japan. The new school year as a 9th grader has only been going for 2 months, and so far it's really fun, but also strange and new.

Anyways, just some other miscellaneous info about me: I was born in London, but I moved to the United States when I was 10. I do have an accent, which my friends think is hilarious. Before the transfer, I lived near Nashville, Tennessee with my mum and dad. So, basically, this is continent #3 for me, even though we're not technically on mainland Asia.

I have two older brothers, Darren (who is married with an adorable 2-year-old son named Connor) and Luke (who is also married but sadly has no adorable children). I have a Yorkshire Terrier puppy named Felix (he lives with my parents). I have long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I also wear glasses.

My two best friends are the other two transfer students: Alexa Haselden and Madison Oliver. Now, I'm short (5 feet even), but Alexa takes the prize. I guarantee she's not taller than 4 feet 10 inches. She's got thick, chin-length brown hair with slight red highlights and blue-green eyes. She's also a sucker for sweets, especially anything strawberry-flavored. Madison, on the other hand, is 5 feet 5 inches with brown eyes and dark brown hair like me, except hers is cut short like a boy's (ish), but it looks great with oversized hair doodads.

All three of us are good students, and we all like to sing and have all been told that we have great voices. But Madison is the queen of vocal talent. Her voice was _made_ for Broadway, I swear.

But there's also something special about _me_. I have guardian characters, or charas for short. I actually have three, Kiri, Ren, and Kaoru. Kiri is my musical, theatrical chara; Ren is my nerdy, brainiac chara; and Koaru is my sweet, shy chara.

Kaoru was my first chara. She was born when I was 9, in the UK. She represented my desire to be small and shy, a sweet little angel. She has short, light blue hair, deep blue eyes, and feathered wings that fade from lavender where the begin at her back to turquoise at the tips She wears a simple, flowy white dress.

Ren appeared next, when I was 10, right after the move to America. I wanted to be smart. She represented my intelligent, nerd-tastic side. She has long, black hair, brown eyes, and glasses (of course). She wears a white, collared shirt with a forest-green argyle-pattered vest and brown slacks with loafers. She also usually carries a large, dark green book.

Kiri came last, when I was 11 and just starting middle school. I had just joined the school choir, which I adored. She represented my desire to be musical and confident. She wears a white bandeau top and a purple skirt with a silver belt. She has white arm thingies, kind of like Hatsune Miku's, but white with purple accents. She has white boots with purple edging and a white microphone-headband.

About the exchange program: Since the program has been going almost since the school started (nearly 50 years ago), the living conditions have gotten rather nice. The six of us students stay in a little white house in the woods on the school grounds. The school chairman, Tsukasa Amakawa, has his own house near it, so he's the one who looks after us, I suppose. The house has a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a couple closets on the ground floor. The top floor is split in two; one side for the girls, one side for the boys. There's no way to get from one side to the other (they even have separate stairways).

On each side there is a little lounge area, a bathroom, and a bedroom. In the bedroom, there are two bunk beds. Alexa and I share one (I'm on top) and Madison has the top of the other (the bottom bunk just has a lonely mattress on it). There are also three dressers, three little desks (with our three laptops), a closet, Madison and I's guitars, Alexa's little green sewing table, a small closet, and a window.

In the bedroom, there are three sinks with a large mirror, three toilet stalls, and three stand-in showers, which is nice. I know I'm glad to have my own shower with my own shampoo and conditioner bottles and other assorted shower things.

When we first arrived, the lounge area was empty except for a white-cutained window, but Alexa, Madison, and I went on a shopping trip about a week after we arrived, so it's nice and cozy now. Three beanbag chairs, a mini fridge, and a fluffy, turquoise rug fill the once-empty space.


End file.
